Metroid (saga)
(2010).]] :Este artículo trata sobre la saga de videojuegos. Para otros usos, ver Metroid. Metroid (メトロイド Metoroido) es una saga de videojuegos producida por Nintendo. Es una de las franquicias más exitosas de la compañía, siendo el primer juego Metroid a secas, lanzado en 1986 para la consola Nintendo Entertainment System. En los juegos de la saga Metroid transcurren las diferentes misiones de la cazarrecompensas Samus Aran, utilizando un estilo de ciencia ficción mezclado con fantasía y acción-aventura. La trama principal gira alrededor de los organismos parasitarios "Metroid", criaturas voladoras capaces de absorber la energía de sus víctimas y de evolucionar o mutar por diversas causas, y de los Piratas Espaciales, una organización violenta y peligrosa con la intención de utilizar a los organismos Metroid como armas biológicas, entre otros. Han sido lanzados dieciseis juegos de la saga, once sin incluir re-lanzamientos y compilaciones. Empezando en 1986 con el Metroid original, lanzado para la consola Nintendo Entertainment System hasta el año 2010, con Metroid: Other M lanzado para Wii. Juegos Hasta la fecha han sido lanzados dieciséis juegos de la saga, entre re-lanzamientos y compilaciones. Sin contar dichas compilaciones o re-lanzamientos, son entonces un total de once juegos, comúnmente divididos en "saga original" y "saga Prime". Línea principal La "saga original" son los juegos de la llamada "línea principal" y cuyos argumentos giran exclusivamente alrededor de los organismos Metroid. Estos juegos son, Metroid, Metroid II: Return of Samus, Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion, Metroid: Zero Mission y Metroid: Other M. Esta saga, excepto Metroid: Other M, utiliza un estilo de acción-aventura denominado "side scrolling", en el que el jugador mueve a Samus de izquierda a derecha de forma no lineal, pudiendo regresar a los lugares previamente visitados. Los juegos están en 2D utilizando, en Metroid Fusion y Metroid: Zero Mission ligeros efectos 3D. Metroid: Other M mantiene el estilo original expandiendo las posibilidades de movimiento, eliminando entonces el "side scrolling" y permitiendo a Samus moverse en todas las direcciones en un ambiente tridimensional. A pesar de ello, mantiene la esencia original de movimiento. Línea Prime La "saga Prime", llamada también "línea Prime" y englobada con el nombre Trilogía Prime, a pesar de incluir más de tres juegos, es una serie alterna de juegos o spin-off, que a pesar de quedar completamente integrados dentro de la saga original de forma cronológica, trata sobre un argumento distinto que gira alrededor de la sustancia mutágena Phazon. Incluye los juegos Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Metroid Prime Pinball, Metroid Prime Hunters y el demo Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt. Esta saga mantiene las raíces de estilo de la saga original, pero utilizando un tipo de juego basado en la acción en primera persona y en 3D, convirtiendo las batallas en su principal exponente pero sin dejar de lado la exploración. Al igual que los juegos de la saga principal, utiliza un sistema no lineal, permitiendo al jugador tomar sus propias decisiones sobre el camino a tomar y le permite volver en sus pasos. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption y Metroid Prime Hunters son, además, los dos primeros juegos de la saga que permiten explorar más de un planeta. Excepto Metroid Prime Hunters y su demo, todos los juegos giran alrededor de la sustancia mutágena Phazon, descubierta por los Piratas Espaciales y de gran peligro por sus potencialidades en uso militar. Incluye un antagonista común para todos los juegos; Samus Oscura. Los metroides adquieren un papel de menor importancia, aunque se mantienen presentes, en estos juegos. Metroid Prime Hunters puede considerarse un juego alterno o spin-off dentro de la propia saga, que ya a su vez es un spin-off de la saga principal. Hunters incluye el mismo mecanismo de acción en primera persona y posibilidad de explorar a gusto del jugador varios planetas, pero se aleja de la trama del Phazon y también de los propios metroides; por primera vez ninguno de los dos elementos está presente en los juegos, y se centra en la búsqueda desenfrenada de un mítico "poder máximo", búsqueda que no incluye sólo a Samus Aran sino a varios otros cazarrecompensas. El juego se centra, sobre todo, en un ágil y entretenido modo multijugador. Re-lanzamientos y compilaciones Si bien Metroid: Zero Mission recuenta la historia original de Metroid, no se le trata como un simple "re-lanzamiento", sino como un remake, es decir, un juego completamente nuevo al haber sido hecho desde cero. Lo mismo sucede con Metroid Prime Pinball, que si bien recuenta la historia de Metroid Prime, lo hace desde una perspectiva y modo de juego diferentes. Entonces, como re-lanzamiento contamos a Classic NES Series: Metroid, juego lanzado para la consola Game Boy Advance y que es exactamente el mismo juego que Metroid. Después, New Play Control! Metroid Prime y New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, relanzamientos de Metroid Prime y Metroid Prime 2: Echoes respectivamente, sólo lanzados en el mercado japonés y para la consola Wii. En 2009 fue lanzada la primera y hasta ahora única compilación de juegos Metroid, llamado Metroid Prime Trilogy y lanzado para Wii, incluye los tres juegos principales de la saga Prime y fue lanzado en todos los mercados excepto el japonés. Elementos de juego El gameplay o manejo del juego comparte elementos comunes en todos los juegos de la saga. La saga Metroid contiene elementos de juego comunes de juegos de disparos (llamados comúnmente "shooter"), plataformas y aventuras.La Historia de Metroid en IGN Games UK (en inglés) La saga es notable por su progresión no lineal y su formato de "exploración solitaria", donde el jugador solamente puede controlar a Samus Aran, y existen pocos o ningún otro personaje con el cual interactuar. La saga ha sido un side-scroller en 2D (entendiéndose con "side-scroller" la única posibilidad de moverse hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha de la pantalla y estar en tercera persona) en todos los juegos hasta la llegada de la serie Metroid Prime, la cual cambió la perspectiva a primera persona, llevando la saga a un nuevo sistema de acción y disparos en primera persona. En todos los juegos, el jugador va obteniendo mejoras que son equipadas en el traje cibernético que posee Samus. Estas mejoras son obtenidas al destruir, vencer o eliminar a múltiples tipos y especies de criaturas alienígenas en combates a tiempo real. Samus puede atacar a través de su cañón, el cual puede disparar todo tipo de rayos y misiles, también mejorables. Dichas mejoras aumentan la capacidad de exploración, permitiendo acceder a zonas antes inaccesibles y vencer a enemigos antes invencibles.Las 10 mejores sagas de videojuegos en GamePro (en inglés) Una de las mejoras más comúnes y recurrentes, presente hasta ahora en todos los juegos, es la morfosfera, que permite a Samus convertirse en una pequeña esfera para acceder a lugares estrechos e incluso depositar bombas. El Metroid original fue altamente influenciado por otras dos sagas de Nintendo: Mario, del cual obtuvo las extensas áreas de plataformas, todas accesibles mediante saltos, y The Legend of Zelda, de la cual se obtuvo la navegación y exploración no lineal. Si bien incluye elementos de ambas sagas, Metroid posee una atmósfera más oscura, en la cual destaca la soledad y donde es importante el presentimiento; la mayoría de los juegos no incluye indicaciones dentro del propio juego que digan dónde se debe ir o qué se debe hacer, simplemente se otorgan algunas pistas que suelen estar implícitas dentro de las acciones de Samus o los lugares donde se encuentre. Metroid fue también uno de los primeros juegos en permitir exploración tanto hacia la izquierda como hacia la derecha y permitir volver a zonas ya exploradas con el objetivo de encontrar caminos ocultos.Retrospectiva Metroid parte 1 en Gametrailers.com (en inglés)] Metroid Prime 3: Corruption fue el primero de la saga en incluir extensas actuaciones de voz, sin embargo Samus se mantiene como una personaje silenciosa hasta Metroid: Other M. A pesar de eso, Samus ya había tomado el rol de narradora en juegos anteriores como Super Metroid y Metroid Fusion. Existe muy poca explicación o narración de la historia en los primeros juegos de la saga, aunque más historia de fondo fue incluida (por primera vez) en Super Metroid con narraciones de los juegos anteriores, no fue hasta Metroid Prime, y los demás juegos de dicha saga, en que el jugador puede obtener información a tiempo real con el visor de escaneo, donde puede escanear los monitores de ordenadores y obtener información sobre los sucesos, entre otros.El arsenal de un cazarrecompensas en IGN Cube UK (en inglés)] La saga Metroid siempre ha sido famosa por el denominado "speedrunning", el cual es el acto de vencer todo el juego lo más rápido posible, alentado por el hecho de que el jugador recibe diferentes finales (normalmente en forma de vídeos o galerías) dependiendo el tiempo que tarde en acabar el juego. El juego Metroid original tenía cinco diferentes finales dependiendo del tiempo, algo nunca antes hecho en un juego de esa época. Super Metroid es uno de los juegos más populares en los que a speedrunning se refiere, y ayudó a popularizar el fenómeno al tener una progresión no lineal que permitía a los jugadores saltarse secuencias a través de pasajes secretos y de otras formas.Análisis de Super Metroid en IGN Wii UK (en inglés)] El Metroid original introdujo el desafío de tener que escapar de una nave espacial o planeta en menos de tres minutos, debido a una inminente explosión o autodestrucción, desde entonces es un elemento innovador y recurrente en la saga. Sin embargo, la trilogía Prime cambiaba el curso al aumentar la necesidad de exploración e investigación, con los finales secretos ya no siendo desbloqueables por el tiempo consumido, sino por el número de objetos y mejoras obtenido por el jugador. Esto significaba que estos juegos requerían mucha más exploración, muchas veces teniendo que volver en los pasos ya dados, y todo esto al contrario de los juegos originales, donde el jugador debía saltarse todos los pasos posibles y encontrar cuantos caminos secretos pudiese para obtener el "mejor final". Trama Elementos La trama de la saga Metroid incluye elementos recurrentes de ciencia ficción; naves espaciales, planetas extraterrestres, contactos con seres alienígenas inteligentes o peligrosos, gran cantidad de arsenal armamentístico y tecnología, entre otro. La ciencia ficción, sin embargo, comúnmente se mezcla con elementos propios de la fantasía; magia, fantasmas, seres extraordinarios o místicos, profecías, entre otros. Los juegos de la saga han incluido y creado múltiples culturas extraterrestres, siendo la más recurrente los Chozo, donde cada planeta o región incluye una historia escondida sobre antiguos o actuales habitantes y culturas perdidas. Si bien en los primeros juegos estos vestigios son elementos de trasfondo y quedan implícitos en el juego, la trilogía Prime se preocupa por añadir cientos de entradas de investigación sobre la historia de múltiples planetas y culturas. Los Chozo, los Luminarios, los Oscuros, los Alímbicos, son sólo algunas de las enormes razas inteligentes y culturas perdidas presente en los juegos a través de entradas al banco de datos, templos, plazas, etc. Muchas veces, estas especies, o lo que queda de ellas, son partícipes en la aventura de Samus o incluso se llegan a mostrar agradecidas por sus acciones. Debido a su pasado, los Chozo son importantes no sólo en la historia de los juegos, sino de la propia Samus. Descripción una criatura común y recurrente, objetivo principal en los juegos Metroid.]] Todos los juegos de la saga se desarrollan en el mismo universo ficticio. Dicho universo está compuesto por sistemas planetarios y éstos a su vez por planetas, en los cuales se desarrollan uno o más eventos. Los personajes, escenarios, y mejoras pueden depender del lugar donde se desarrolle la historia. Además, las dos organizaciones contrarias, la Federación Galáctica y los Piratas Espaciales suelen estar presentes de una forma u otra en todos los casos. Samus Aran es una cazarrecompensas que utiliza un poderoso y moderno traje cibernético que puede utilizar una gran cantidad de armas y habilidades, todas ellas expandibles mediante las mejoras. El traje fue construido por la especie extraterrestre e inteligente Chozo. La Federación Galáctica contrata a Samus para realizar peligrosas misiones, que normalmente giran alrededor de la especie parasitaria Metroid o los Piratas Espaciales. Los metroides son organimos parasitarios depredadores, de tamaño considerable, y que tienen la capacidad de absorber la energía de sus víctimas. Son vistos por primera vez en Metroid. Pueden evolucionar a distintas etapas y hacerse más grandes y fuertes, como es visto por primera vez en Metroid II: Return of Samus. Los metroides pueden ya ser mutados al tener contacto con sustancias mutágenas, como el Phazon o la posesión de los Oscuros, como es visto en la Trilogía Prime. El único juego en el cual no aparece ningún Metroid es Metroid Prime Hunters. Los Piratas Espaciales son los principales enemigos, y son liderados por el denominado El Mando, conformado por seres monstruosos como Ridley o Kraid. Ridley es uno de los líderes piratas principales y aparece en varios juegos con múltiples formas distintas y reconstrucciones; el Ridley original aparece en Metroid y Super Metroid, sus reconstrucciones Meta Ridley y Omega Ridley aparecen en Metroid Prime y Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, respectivamente. El Cerebro Madre es el principal antagonista del primer juego, y uno de los más grandes enemigos de la saga. Vuelve a aparecer en Super Metroid, donde participa en una épica batalla. Historia de la Franquicia Trilogía original Metroid para el Nintendo Entertainment System.]] El primer juego, llamado simplemente “Metroid” fue lanzado para el Famicos Disk System (FDS) en 1986 y para el Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) en 1987. Introduciendo a Samus Aran, quien para la época era una de las primeras protagonistas de sexo femenino. Sin embargo, al principio, poco se conoció sobre su género. El manual japonés se indicaba neutral, al no indicar ningún género al referirse a ella. Debido a un error, en el manual de la versión inglesa se la refería de manera masculina. De todos modos, al final del juego se podía ver que Samus sí era una mujer. Con un laberíntico mundo en el cual el jugador debía escoger la dirección en la quería ir, Metroid fue uno de los primeros juegos no-lineales. Debido al largo tiempo que se requería jugarlo, incluyó un sistema de guardado por contraseñas o passwords (en el NES) y con sistema de cartuchos de guardado (en el FDS), permitiendo así a los jugadores poder tomar un descanso y continuar jugando el largo juego más tarde. Metroid fue uno de los juegos más populares lanzados para el NES. Metroid II: Return of Samus .]] La primera secuela, Return of Samus fue lanzado en 1991 para el GameBoy. A diferencia del primer juego, la meta principal no es recolectar todos los objetos, sino encontrar y destruir a todos los Metroid en un nuevo planeta, SR388. Metroid II incluyó una gran cantidad de armas nuevas, además de muchos detalles sobre la historia de los Metroid y de los Chozo. A pesar de recibir buenas críticas, es el juego menos popular de Metroid, posiblemente a sus gráficas sin colores (debido a las limitaciones del Game Boy) y su historia lineal. Super Metroid .]] El tercer juego en la serie, Super Metroid fue lanzado en el Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) en 1994. Éste volvió el estilo de juego del primer juego, además de muchas mejoras y objetos nuevos para Samus. Super Metroid está situado en el mismo planeta que el primer juego, pero gracias a las capacidades técnicas del SNES, permitieron un entorno mejorado, con una historia mucho más detallada que en los dos primeros juegos. Super Metroid fue uno de los mejores juegos de SNES en su lanzamiento, con máximas calificaciones en gráficas, sonido y precio. Aun continúa siendo popular, teniendo calificaciones como “el mejor juego de todos los tiempos” entre muchos otros. ---- Después del lanzamiento de Super Metroid la saga estuvo ausente de las consolas por casi 10 años. A pesar de los muchos rumores sobre lanzamientos para el Nintendo 64, nunca nada fue lanzado. Resurección de la franquicia y Trilogía Prime Metroid Prime y Metroid Fusion En el 2000, seis años después del último lanzamiento de Metroid, Nintendo anunció que Retro Studios, una compañía de videojuegos estadounidense, se encontraba desarrollando Metroid Prime para el Nintendo GameCube y que la propia Nintendo estaba desarrollando Metroid IV para GameBoy Advance. Ambos juegos fueron lanzados el 2002, Metroid Prime lanzado por Retro Studios y Metroid IV bajo un nuevo nombre; Metroid Fusion. Lanzados simultáneamente, los juegos incluyeron también unos extras de conectividad; pues al conectarse ambos juegos se podían desbloquear bonus; el juego Metroid Original, en el caso de Metroid Fusion y el Fusion Suit en el caso de Metroid Prime. .]] Metroid Prime introducía un nuevo estilo de juego: acción en primera persona. El juego se encontraba completamente en 3D y nos metía dentro del traje de Samus, el Power Suit. Debido a esto, desató una controversia, sobre el porqué del cambio (el cual hacía de Metroid un juego muy similar a Halo), y que otra compañía, que no era Nintendo, desarrollara el juego. Sin embargo, una vez lanzado las notas y críticas fueron positivas. Nintendo se refirió al juego como aventura en primera persona y no acción en primera persona. Metroid Prime no es una continuación directa de Super Metroid, sino toma lugar entre los dos primeros juegos; Metroid y Metroid II. .]] Metroid Fusion sin embargo, mantenía el clásico sistema de juego side-scrolling en 2D que ya caracterizaba a la saga. Tomaba lugar en los hechos posteriores a Super Metroid. Las críticas también llegaron a Fusion, debido a que el juego poseía lugares determinados donde ir e instrucciones dadas por un operador de computadora, lo que hacía al juego lineal, algo que los anteriores Metroid e incluso Metroid Prime intentaron no ser. Metroid Zero Mission y las adaptaciones .]] El segundo juego de Metroid para Game Boy Advance, Metroid: Zero Mission fue desarrollado por Nintendo y lanzado en 2004. Es un remake o readaptación y un nuevo punto de vista sobre la primera aventura de Metroid. Introduce áreas y jefes nunca antes vistos en la historia original así como una historia mucho más detallada usando escenas visuales o cinematográficas. Zero Mission incluye como extra, el juego original, es decir Metroid Original. Tiene también compatibilidad con Metroid Fusion, desbloqueando al conectarse una galería de imágenes que relata la vida de Samus Aran. El tercer y cuarto juego de Metroid para el Game Boy Advance, fueron adaptaciones directas del primer Metroid; siendo los juegos Famicom Mini: Metroid; una adaptación de Metroid del FDS, y Classic NES Series:Metroid; la respectiva adaptación de Metroid del NES. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes .]] El segundo juego de Metroid para el Game Cube, también desarrollado por Retro Studios y lanzado también el 2004. Tiene el mismo modo de juego que su predecesor, aventura en primera persona, pero introduce un nuevo concepto: los mundos de la luz y oscuridad (en el planeta Aether), algo ya visto en juegos de Nintendo como The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Introduce también una nueva gran cantidad de armas, algunas nunca antes vistas. Metoid Prime 2 fue también el primer juego de Metroid en incluir una modalidad multijugador donde cuatro jugadores podían combatir entre ellos simultáneamente. Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt .]] A finales del 2004, y junto con el lanzamiento del Nintendo DS salió Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt una versión Demo del juego Metroid Prime: Hunters programado para lanzarse dos años después. El juego contenía tres misiones de entrenamiento: Regulador, Sobrevivir y Morph-Ball. El objetivo del juego es acabar las tres misiones con el mejor tiempo y más enemigos vencidos. El Demo incluía también un modo multijugador para cuatro personas, muy similar al de Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Metroid Prime Pinball .]] En el 2005, fue lanzado Metroid Prime Pinball para el Nintendo DS. Es el único juego de Metroid que no ha sido desarrollado ni por Retro Studios ni por Nintendo, sino por Fuse Games, ya conocidos por sus juegos Pinball (desarrolladores de Super Mario Pinball y Pokémon Pinball). El juego vuelve a relatar la historia de Metroid Prime pero con elementos y estilo de juego pinball. Tiene un modo multijugador hasta ocho personas, cada uno con su propio Nintendo DS, pero una sola tarjeta de juego. Fue el primer juego de Nintendo DS en ser compatible con el DS Rumble Pack, que permitía que la consola vibrase, de hecho el Rumble Pack venía incluido en la caja. Metroid Prime: Hunters .]] Fue lanzado en 2006 para Nintendo DS y desarrollado por Nintendo Software Techonolgy con colaboración de Retro Studios. Posee el mismo estilo de juego que los Metroid Prime de GameCube y está en completo 3D trayendo de nuevo el estilo aventura en primera persona. El modo de historia ha sido uno de los más criticados en la historia de Metroid, recibiendo malas calificaciones y acusado de ser completamente lineal y sin inspiración. Lo mejor calificado y criticado del juego fue sin embargo, el modo multijugador para cuatro personas. También fue el primer juego Metroid en incluir multijugador en línea (online) a través del sistema Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Los modos multijugador permitían entrar en la piel de ocho diferentes caza recompensas, además de Samus. La historia principal toma lugar entre Metroid Prime y Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption .]] El 27 de agosto de 2007 fue lanzado el último de la Trilogía Prime, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption lanzado para la consola Wii y siendo desarrollado una vez más por Retro Studios. Metroid Prime 3 introduce por primera vez la posibilidad de manejar la nave de Samus en ciertas ocasiones. El sistema de juego está renovado gracias al Wii-Remote, control sensitivo de Wii. Eso permite muchas más capacidades de ataque, donde el jugador tiene todas las capacidades para escoger su estilo. Antes del lanzamiento Nintendo anunció que Metroid Prime 3 no tendría multijugador. El juego solo posee un sistema de intercambio de datos online gracias al Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection y al WiiConnect24. Metroid: Other M right|thumb|Imagen de [[Metroid: Other M.]] El 2 de junio de 2009 fue anunciado un nuevo juego de la serie Metroid, Metroid: Other M. Fue anunciado en la feria de videojuegos "E3: 2009" y ha sido desarrollado por Nintendo y Team Ninja para la consola Wii. Metroid Other M introduce el estilo clásico "side-scrolling" en total 3D, fusionado con el acción en primera persona, por primera vez en la serie. El sistema de juego utiliza el Wii-Remote, control sensitivo de Wii. Así mismo, el jugador podrá moverse en varias direcciones, pero viéndolo todo desde tercera persona (igual que los Metroid clásicos), sin embargo en ciertas ocasiones el jugador podrá entrar una vez más dentro del visor de Samus. El juego añade también movimientos físicos, con Samus pudiendo agarrar y literalmente lanzar por los aires a los enemigos. Other M incluye largas escenas de vídeo que se utilizan no solo para contar los eventos del juego, sino también para expresar los sentimientos de Samus Aran y sus recuerdos del pasado. Este es, también, el primer juego en el que Samus Aran puede hablar. El caso Metroid Dread Metroid Dread fue anunciado inicialmente en junio de 2005 por la revista online Game Informer. De acuerdo a ésta, Dread sería un juego 2D side-scrolling que continuaría los eventos de Metroid Fusion y sería lanzado para el Nintendo DS. En septiembre de 2005, la otra revista IGN anunció que Metroid Dread estaba en desarrollo, pero que no se anunciaría formalmente hasta un tiempo después. Nintendo no desmintió ni confirmó la existencia del juego ni su desarrollo. En octubre de 2005, la revista Nintendo-Next anunció que el proyecto había sido cancelado, sin embargo en febrero de 2006, la Revista Oficial de Nintendo en Reino Unido situó a Metroid Dread en la lista de lanzamiento bajo la fecha de noviembre de 2006. En marzo de 2006, la misma revista cambió la fecha del juego por un vago “2006”, aunque afirmó que habría que esperar a la ferie de videojuegos E3:2006 para más información. El mismo mes la página web N-Sider, en una entrevista con el editor de los juegos Metroid, Craig Harris aclaró que “el E3:2005 era demasiado pronto para anunciar el juego, por lo que Nintendo decidió esperar un tiempo, y anunciarlo más tarde ese mismo año”. Esa declaración dejó a pensar que el proyecto no había sido cancelado y que Nintendo-Next lo había reportado erróneamente. El juego no hizo ninguna aparición tanto en el E3:2006 como en el E3:2007, por lo que no se sabe si esta cancelado o si continúa en desarrollo. Posteriormente, dentro del juego Metroid Prime 3 se encontró un mensaje (escaneando un panel en el cuarto de procesamiento de Metroid, en el Planeta Pirata) que decía lo siguiente: Experiment status report update: Metroid project 'Dread' is nearing the final stages of completion, en español: Actualización del Reporte de Experimentos: El proyecto Metroid “Dread” esta cerca de la fase final de terminación. En una entrevista, el 6 de septiembre de 2007, Nintendo dijo: No nos encontramos creando ningún juego de Metroid 2D en este momento. El 5 de junio de 2009 el tema volvió a salir a la luz en la Electronic Entertainment Expo 2009, donde Yoshio Sakamoto, productos de la saga Metroid y actual productor del juego Metroid: Other M anunció que el juego no se encuentra muerto, ni descartado ni cancelado. Según el productor, el juego sigue vivo, pero no se puede saber a ciencia cierta cuando saldrá al mercado, si es que lo hará.http://www.meristation.com/v3/des_noticia.php?id=cw4a29139513d73&pic=GEN Línea de Tiempo ImageSize = width:270 height:500 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1986 till:2010 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1986 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1986 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,black) shift:($dx,-4) from:1986 till:2010 at:1986 text:"Metroid" at:1991 text:"Metroid II: Return of Samus" at:1994 text:"Super Metroid" at:2002 shift:($dx,-14) text:"Metroid Prime" at:2002 text:"Metroid Fusion" at:2004 shift:($dx,-14) text:"Metroid: Zero Mission" at:2004 text:"Metroid" at:2004 text:"Metroid Prime 2: Echoes" at:2005 text:"Metroid Prime Pinball" at:2006 text:"Metroid Prime Hunters" at:2007 text:"Metroid Prime 3: Corruption" at:2009 text:"Metroid Prime Trilogy" at:2010 text:"Metroid: Other M" Cronología La cronología, o línea de historia de la saga no comparte el mismo orden del lanzamiento de los juegos, puesto que existen tanto secuelas como precuelas de juegos ya lanzados. ;Metroid y Metroid Zero Mission (1986/2004): Samus viaja al planeta Zebes para detener a los Piratas Espaciales y sus intentos por usar los Metroid para la dominación galáctica. La caza recompensas se enfrenta a Cerebro Madre, así como a sus guardianes Kraid y Ridley. En Metroid Zero Mission se revela que Samus fue atacada en el espacio por los piratas espaciales, una vez que Cerebro Madre fue derrotado. Despojada de su traje y con su nave destruida, debe infiltrarse en la Nave Madre de los Piratas Espaciales para encontrar la manera de salir del planeta, equipada unicamente con una pistola de emergencia para protejerse. Una vez obtenido su traje completo en las Ruinas Chozo, logra escapar de la Space Pirate Mother Ship, destruyéndola después de derrotar a Ridley Robot. ;Metroid Prime (2002): Samus recibe una señal de desastre, proveniente del planeta Tallon IV. Ella viaja hacia ese planeta para detener a los Piratas Espaciales, quienes están experimentando con una sustancia radioactiva muy peligrosa, conocida como Phazon. Samus descubre también que los Chozo, una antigua civilización que creó y desarrolló su traje se habían asentado en el planeta. Su desaparición y así mismo el inicio de la emergencia Phazon surgieron cuando un meteorito impactó la superficie del planeta. Después de encontrar el cráter donde el meteorito cayó, ella confronta al Metroid Prime, un Metroid mutado por la radioactividad del Phazon. Una vez destruido el Metroid Prime, ella abandona el planeta. ;Metroid Prime: Hunters (2006): Cuando la Federación Galáctica recibe un inusual mensaje telepático, Samus Aran es enviada al Sector Alímbico, en la Galaxia Tetra, para descubrir y obtener el supuesto Poder Máximo que ahí se encuentra. Seis caza recompensas rivales también se han dirigido al Sector Alímbico, puesto que también recibieron el mensaje telepático y todos, incluida Samus, desean obtener el poder antes de que caiga en manos de otro caza recompensas. Sin embargo, el mensaje del Poder Máximo era una mentira; enviada por la criatura Gorea, quien se encontraba atrapado en una dimensión paralela, debido a que la antigua civilización de los Alimbics lo había considerado necesario, para poder mantener la galaxia en paz. Después de destruir a Gorea, todos los caza recompensas, incluida Samus abandonan el Sector Alímbico. ;Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (2004): Samus es enviada a investigar el planeta Éter, después que se perdiera las comunicaciones con un escuadrón de la Federación Galáctica. Samus los encuentra muertos, asesinados por diversas y extrañas criaturas, principalmente sin embargo, por unas criaturas provenientes de la raza de los Oscuros. Después de conocer a la raza pacifica de los Luminarios, Samus comprende que el planeta ha sido dividido en dos dimensiones, después de que un meteorito (similar al que impactó Tallon IV) cayera en la superficie del planeta. De esa dimensión surgieron los Oscuros. Samus ayuda a combatir a dichos seres, pero en el proceso se encuentra con que el Metroid Prime (quien ella creía muerto) ha mutado en una versión mutada con Phazon del Traje Phazon que el Metroid Prime en sus últimos momentos le quitó a Samus, y que a partir de ese momento se le conoce como Samus Oscura. Samus, gracias a la tecnología de los Luminarios, viaja entre ambas dimensiones, al mismo tiempo que elimina Éter Oscuro y restaura el planeta original. ;Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (2007): El tercer y último capitulo de la trilogía Prime y secuela directa a los hechos ocurridos en Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. La Federación Galáctica contacta a Samus para investigar el mal funcionamiento de una súper computadora conocida como Unidad Aurora. La Federación piensa que los Piratas Espaciales la infectaron con un virus. Samus, junto con otros cazarecompensas de la Federación debe investigar los planes de los Piratas Espaciales, descubriendo así que ellos son los responsables los meteoritos infectados con Phazon. No obstante en la reunión de los cazarrecompensas en Norion, Samus Oscura quien se ha aliado con los Piratas Espaciales, ataca a los cazadores infectándolos con Phazon, no obstante Samus logra sobrevivir y obtiene el Traje PDP, que le permite utilizar el Phazon a su favor y entrar en hipermodo. Se infiltra entonces en el Planeta Pirata, donde también debe eliminar un núcleo de Phazon. En su viaje debe enfrentarse a los demás cazadores que han sido corrompidos totalmente por el Phazon. Al final de su travesía su cuerpo se ha estado corrompiendo, estando cada ves más cerca de la corrupción total. Samus gracias a la Federación logra llegar a Phaaze, un planeta hecho puramente de Phazon, donde se enfrenta a Samus Oscura. Luego de que esta se fusionara con la unidad Aurora aumentando su poder, es vencida por Samus, quien usando el Traje PDP libera su Phazon matando definitivamente a Samus Oscura al mismo tiempo que elimina el Phazon de su cuerpo y del universo entero. ;Metroid II: The Return of Samus (1991): Debido a todos los hechos anteriores, la Federación Galáctica determina que los Metroid son muy peligrosos (principalmente por su función como armas biológicas, función que los Piratas Espaciales descubrieron) para existir y después de sus fallidos intentos por destruirlos, envían a Samus al planeta de origen de los Metroid, SR388. Una vez que Samus destruye a todos los Metroid existentes, se encuentra con un huevo, del que surge una Larva Metroid, esta, creyendo que Samus es su madre la sigue de vuelta a su nave, entonces Samus la entrega a la Federación para investigaciones y análisis. ;Super Metroid (1994): Samus recibe una señal de desastre desde Laboratorios Espaciales Ceres, el laboratorio perteneciente a la Federación donde ella dejó a la cría de Metroid. Samus llega justo para ver como Ridley se roba a la cría y destruye los laboratorios. Entonces ella se dirige a Zebes, donde la base de los Piratas Espaciales ha sido reconstruida. Los Piratas tienen el objetivo de clonar a la Larva Metroid para revivir la especie. Una vez hecho eso quieren usarlos como armas. Samus elimina una vez más a Ridley, Kraid y una versión mejorada del Cerebro Madre, destruyendo Zebes y eliminando completamente a los Metroid, ya que la larva Metroid se sacrifica para salvar a Samus. ;Metroid: Other M (2010): Después de la explosión del planeta Zebes, Samus Aran aún tiene pesadillas con la batalla con el Cerebro Madre y la muerte de la cría Metroid. Después de recibir una llamada de auxilio de la Nave Botella, se dirige a esta abandonada estación especial para encontrarse con soldados de la Federación Galáctica, liderados por el Comandante Adam Malkovich. Tras darse cuenta de que algo misterioso transcurre en la estación, hacen equipo para llegar al fondo de todo. ;Metroid Fusion (2002): Mientras se encontraba en una misión de investigación junto con un escuadrón de la Federación en SR388, Samus fue infectada por una criatura conocida como el X, el principal enemigo y alimento de los ya extintos Metroid. Los médicos de la federación lograron, quirúrgicamente, removerle el traje a Samus e inyectarle una vacuna hecha con ADN Metroid, y así salvarle la vida. Entonces, es enviada a explorar los Laboratorios Espaciales Biometrox donde los cientificos mandaron su traje infectado con el X. Ahí descubre que el X mimetizó a Samus (gracias al ADN que había en el traje) creándose así el SA-X (Samus Aran X). Todos los parásitos X se encontraban infectando y destruyendo los laboratorios. Samus intenta detenerlos, pero al fallar decide, junto con la computadora Adam y desobedeciendo las ordenes de la Federación, impactar los laboratorios B.S.L. con el planeta SR388 para así destruir los X en ambos sitios. *'Metroid Prime Pinball' no es una historia separada de la línea principal; vuelve a contar los hechos de Metroid Prime desde un punto de vista pinball. *'Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt' relata un par de misiones de entrenamiento de Samus en los cuarteles holográficos de la Federación Galáctica, por lo que no entra en el argumento principal. La ubicación de este juego cronológicamente es desconocida. Desarrollo Historia A mediados de la década de 1980, el equipo de Investigación y Desarrollo 1 (R&D1) de Nintendo comenzó el desarrollo de Metroid, un juego de acción-aventura para el Famicom Disk System, para ser finalmente lanzado en Japón el 6 de agosto de 1986. En América y Europa, Metroid fue lanzado para el Nintendo Entertainment System en agosto de 1987 y 15 de enero de 1988, respectivamente. A diferencia de la versión japonesa, el juego americano y europeo utilizaba un sistema de guardado basado en contraseñas. Una secuela, Metroid II: Return of Samus fue lanzado para la consola Game Boy en 1991 en América y 1992 en Japón. Fue el primer juego de la saga en incluir globalmente un sistema de guardado, permitiendo al jugador salvar distintas partidas. Metroid II fue también quien estableció la apariencia actual de Samus Aran y sus múltiples trajes. El director Yoshio Sakamoto empezó a planear los conceptos de Super Metroid a inicios de 1990, pero su estudio estaba trabajando en otro juego, por que el equipo de Intelligent Systems ayudó a completar el juego. Tras el lanzamiento de Super Metroid, una secuela no fue lanzada por ocho años. Un título para la consola Nintendo 64 fue planeada en ese periodo de tiempo, pero Nintendo no pudo llegar a ninguna idea concreta. En 1999, Retro Studios, una compañía de videojuegos recientemente formada en Texas, Estados Unidos, recibió el proyecto para Metroid Prime. Nintendo raramente permite que compañías extranjeras trabajen en títulos de sus sagas importantes, pero en esta ocasión confió en un estudio que no era japonés. Después de convertirse en un súper ventas en el Nintendo GameCube, una trilogía fue autorizada. A partir de 2005 surgieron los rumores sobre el desarrollo de un nuevo juego en 2D, Metroid Dread, supuestamente para el Nintendo DS. Incluso existe un mensaje obtenible en Metroid Prime 3: Corruption que habla que un proyecto de Metroid "Dread" está por completar la fase de terminado. Los rumores estallaron, pero Nintendo negó estar desarrollando otro Metroid en 2D. Desde entonces no se ha recibido más información sobre el posible juego. En el E3 del 2009 fue anunciado para Wii Metroid: Other M, fruto de una colaboración entre Nintendo y Team Ninja. Other M fue lanzado el 31 de agosto de 2010. Creación y diseño Metroid fue diseñado para ser un juego de acción y disparos que combinase las plataformas de Super Mario Bros. y el movimiento no lineal de The Legend of Zelda, con una estética mucho más oscura que los dos anteriores. La palabra "Metroid" es una contracción de las palabras "metro" (refiriéndose al tránsito rápido de trenes que circula bajo tierra) y "android" (inglés para "androide"). Esa unión de palabras tenía como objetivo aludir a los escenarios subterráneos del primero juego y a la apariencia androide-robótica del protagonista.SelectButton.net Cuando Metroid estaba a mitad del desarrollo, uno de los jefes de equipo sugirió a los demás desarrolladores, "Hey, ¿no sería interesante descubrir que la persona dentro del traje es una mujer?", y la idea fue aceptada. La película de horror Alien, dirigida por Ridley Scott en 1979 fue una "gran influencia" después de que el mundo del primer Metroid fuese creado, según Sakamoto. El equipo de desarrollo se quedó maravillado con el diseño de las criaturas de la película, y encontraron la inspiración para las propias del juego. Metroid, Metroid II: Return of Samus, Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion y Metroid: Zero Mission fueron todos desarrollados por el equipo R&D1 de Nintendo. Los juegos que han sido desarrollados por divisiones o compañías distintas fueron Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes y Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (Retro Studios), Metroid Prime Hunters (Nintendo Software Technology Corporation), Metroid Prime Pinball (Fuse Games) y Metroid: Other M (Proyecto M, equipo conjunto de Nintendo y Team Ninja). Las figuras centrales en el desarrollo de los juegos son Yoshio Sakamoto, quien ha dirigido o supervisado casi todos los juegos; Gunpei Yokoi, quien dirigió el equipo R&D1 y el desarrollo de los dos primeros juegos; Makoto Kano, quien escribió el escenario de Metroid, fue uno de los diseñadores del segundo juego y productor del tercero; y Hiroji Kiyotake, quien diseño los personajes del primer juego. Shigeru Miyamoto, quien creó las sagas Mario y The Legend of Zelda no ha estado involucrado en la producción de Metroid, pero sí participó como productor para Metroid Prime y su secuela. Audio La saga Metroid siempre ha sido notada y elogiada por su estilo único de música en el videojuego. Hirokazu Tanaka, compositor de la música del Metroid original, ha dicho que el quiso crear una composición que hiciese que los jugadores creyeran que se estaban encontrando con un "organismo vivo" y no tuvo distinción entre música y efectos de sonido.IGN UK Games El único momento en el cual el tema principal de Metroid es escuchado es tras la batalla contra Cerebro Madre y tiene la intención de dar al jugador una catarsis. El compositor de Super Metroid, Kenji Yamamoto inventó muchas de las melodías del juego al cantarlas mientras conducía su motocicleta. Se le pidó componer la música de Metroid Prime, con tal de dar continuidad a la saga. El sonido surround de Metroid Prime fue mezclado por un miembro de Dolby Laboratories. El compositor Kenji Yamamoto utilizó baterías, piano, vocales, tuberías y una guitarra eléctrica en la producción de la banda sonora.UK IGN Cube Veáse también *Metroid (videojuego) *Metroid (especies) Referencias Enlaces Externos *Página Oficial de Metroid en inglés *Página Oficial de Metroid en japonés *Página Oficial de Retro Studios en español en:Metroid (series) pt:Metroid (série) Categoría:Saga Metroid